The invention concerns systems which allow multiple users to remotely operate a single computer program. The invention generates a common visual image which is distributed to all computers. The users can make annotations on the common display. When they do, the invention replicates the annotations on all displays. Annotations can be kept private by users, if desired.
This application is related to:
application Ser. No. 08/035,091, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,713, issued Jul. 15, 1998, entitled xe2x80x9cRemote Collaboration System,xe2x80x9d filed on same date herewith by FitzPatrick et al. and assigned to the assignee of this application;
application Ser. No. 08/811,078, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,785, issued Aug. 31, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cRemote Collaboration System,xe2x80x9d filed on same date herewith by Pommier et al. and assigned to the assignee of this application; and
application Ser. No. 08/034,313, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,872, issued Jul. 15, 1997, entitled xe2x80x9cRemote Collaboration System,xe2x80x9d filed on same date herewith by Schwartz et al. and assigned to the assignee of this application.
A microfiche appendix, containing 2 microfiche and 142 total frames is filed herewith.
Modern telephone systems allow multiple parties at different locations to hold a conference. However, telephone conferences do not provide all of the conveniences of a face-to-face conference, where participants all meet at a common table in a meeting room.
For example, in a meeting room, participants can view an object of interest, such as a drawing or a product. Such viewing is not possible in a telephone conference.
The invention provides a system which duplicates many of the conveniences of a conference where people are physically present, but allows them to be at remote locations.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved electronic conferencing system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system which allows users to remotely operate a computer program.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system which allows multiple computers to operate a single program residing on one of the computers.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system which allows multiple computer users to view and annotate a common display.
In one form of the invention, multiple computers are linked together. A single computer runs an application program. The display produced by the program is replicated on the displays of all other computers. The user of each computer can annotate the user""s own display, and the invention replicates the annotations on all other displays. The invention allows users of other computers to run a program which is loaded on a different computer.